Alvo Potter e a Lenda Esquecida
by Lennon62
Summary: Chega o dia de Alvo Potter ir para Hogwarts, ele está muito animado e também nervoso, conseguirá ele ficar em Grifinória? Ao mesmo tempo coisas misteriosas estão acontecendo na escola, o 1º Ministro da Magia, ordena que Harry Potter vá investigar...
1. UMA VISITA SURPRESA

**CAPÍTULO 1 – UMA VISITA INESPERADA**

Um belo relógio enfeitava a parede daquele elegante gabinete. Feito de carvalho escuro ornamentado com pedras preciosas de cores variadas. Ele era um presente um bruxo importante de algum país distante, ninguém lembrava exatamente de qual. Seus belos ponteiros encantados que soltavam faíscas multicoloridas a cada hora já não funcionavam há muito tempo, o ponteiro maior marcava uma hora, quando certamente já passavam das dez da noite. Kingsley Shacklebolt já havia pensado inúmeras vezes em mandá-lo para o conserto, mas ele já havia percebido há muito tempo que quando se é 1º Ministro da Magia, sempre existe algo mais importante na frente.

Depois de observar distraidamente o relógio por alguns instantes, Kingsley voltou sua atenção para o memorando que estava a sua frente, "De novo não!", pensou ele. A mesma história que ele ouvia há dezenove anos estava novamente ali, com um novo lugar e personagem.

Kingsley sempre fora um homem que apreciou a ação e apesar de seu temperamento natural contido, a vida burocrática há muito tempo vinha acabando com seus nervos. Nos últimos anos ele pensava todos os dias que já era tempo de deixar aquele cargo, mas sempre havia um último problema, um último assunto a resolver...

Os anos sob pressão não fizeram bem a fisionomia do 1º Ministro, apesar de ter completado cinqüenta anos há pouco tempo, seus cabelos já haviam ultrapassado tranquilamente o tom de grisalho, seu corpo, antes musculoso estava flácido; havia acontecido o que ele sempre temeu, ele era a caricatura viva de um burocrata.

Seus melancólicos pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo soar de um gongo acompanhado por uma voz profunda e ressonante que anunciou: "Minerva McGonagall chegará em instantes", "Eu tenho que mandar alguém desinstalar esse sistema idiota!", pensou o Ministro pela centésima vez naquela semana. Logo apareceu em sua lareira uma mulher alta e imponente, vestindo uma longa túnica verde com seus cabelos firmemente amarrados num coque, Minerva McGonagall, a diretora de Hogwarts.

_Como vai Minerva? _ perguntou o ministro no tom diplomático que ele havia aprendido e que tanto detestava.

_Eu vou indo Kingsley, você por outro lado não parece nada bem.

_Muito trabalho, você sabe como é.

_Posso imaginar, mas não consigo entender o porquê de sendo o senhor um homem tão atarefado, perder tempo com assuntos como estes.

_Eu também penso assim Minerva, mas as coisas são...

O que as coisas são McGonagall nunca chegou a saber porque o Ministro foi interrompido pelo suar de um gongo seguido da voz que anunciou, : James Ismael, Sabrid Conell, Heitor Biller e Lucky Banton chegaram em instantes". A diretora olhou feio para o Ministro como se ele houvesse dito aquilo e instantes depois quatro homens apareceram espremidos na lareira.

_Como vão os senhores? _ disse o Ministro _ Minerva estes são os senhores parlamentares Ismael, Conell e Biller e este é o Sr. Banton, funcionário do Ministério.

Os três primeiros homens eram burocratas clássicos: gordos, velhos e com ar importante, enquanto o quarto homem era jovem, trajava uma jaqueta lilás que recebeu um olhar de reprovação de McGonagall e transmitia de aura de confiança inabalável.

_Eu já os conheço ministro, obrigada. Espero que sua capacidade de transfiguração tenha melhorado Sr. Banton, pois você foi um aluno sofrível.

_Ah! Mas é claro Professora Minerva! _ disse Banton bem-humorado.

_Já chegaram todos? _ perguntou a professora _ podemos ir direto ao assunto?

_Claro _ disse o Ministro _ por favor, sentem-se. E então Sr. Banton, o que tem a nos dizer?

_Bem Sr. Ministro, desde nosso último encontro, em que revelei a gravidade da situação em que nos encontramos, nada de grande relevância aconteceu, mas eu volto a afirmar que...

_E o senhor nos chamou aqui para isso? _ disse indignada Minerva mais para o Ministro do que para o Sr. Banton _ acha mesmo que devemos tomar medidas tão extremas nos baseando numa lenda tão ridícula?

_Minerva tem razão _ disse o Ministro _ não tomaremos medidas drásticas sem termos evidencias Sr. Banton, já ouvi essa história mais vezes do que o senhor pode imaginar.

_Mas Ministro! O senhor precisa entender que...

O gongo soou mais uma vez.

_Kingsley, esse tipo de dramatização é realmente importante? _ disse Minerva impossibilitando os presentes de saber o nome que estava sendo anunciado. Instantes depois apareceu um homem de meia idade aos frangalhos, suas roupas estavam rasgadas e seu corpo repleto de escoriações, ele parou um instante se apoiando numa mesa de canto para recuperar o fôlego e em seguida anunciou:

_O Tirante de Gáia se moveu!

_O que? _ berraram o Ministro e Minerva ao mesmo tempo _ pois então, o Sr. Banton estava certo, a lenda é verdadeira! Alguém discorda?

Os parlamentares balançaram suas cabeças afirmativamente, o Sr. Banton inchou de orgulho e Minerva crispou os lábios de descontentamento, mas não conseguiu encontrar palavras.

_Se todos estão de acordo, só temos uma coisa a fazer: Chamar Harry Potter.


	2. A SURPRESA BEMVINDA

No dia seguinte...

_E então um duende vira para um gigante e diz: Você se acha grandão? Pois eu penso que...

_Porque você parou de contar a piada? _ perguntou o garoto lacrimejando de tanto rir.

_Só um segundo Fred. O que você pensa que está fazendo? _ perguntou Tiago Sirius Potter ao pequeno garoto que o seguia.

_Ora... eu... estou andando com você _ respondeu Alvo Severo Potter de forma insegura.

_Você ouviu isso Fred? O pequeno Alvo andando comigo! Temos um piadista à bordo!

_Mas... qual o problema? _ disse Alvo enquanto Fred Weasley II se acabava de rir. _ eu sou seu irmão!

_Fale baixo! Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar, as pessoas não podem saber que você é meu irmão, não até que você faça algo importante como colocar um sapo na cadeira da Prof. McGonagall ou capturar a lulu gigante!

_Ei Potter! Quem é seu amiguinho? _ perguntou uma linda garota de cabelos dourados e olhos verdes que passava pelo corredor do trem.

_Ah! Olá Anne! Quem? Este aqui? Não é ninguém... um pequeno fã... quadribol... você sabe como essas coisas são.

_Certo... nós vemos mais tarde?

_É claro! _ respondeu Tiago enquanto Fred soltava um longo assovio.

_Tiago Potter! O conquistador de Hogwarts!

_Cale a boca Fred! _ respondeu Tiago mal-educado, mas sem conseguir disfarçar um pequeno sorriso _ e você pequeno Alvo, suma da minha frente!

Alvo se virou mal-humorado caminhando aos tropeços em busca de um vagão vago. Haviam se passado poucos minutos desde deixara a estação e embarcado no trem que o levaria a escola, mas para ele já parecia uma eternidade. Ele sentia muita insegurança, será que faria amigos? Conseguiria boas notas? Seria respeitado e importante como seu pai? E principalmente: iria ele para Grifinória? Apesar da conversa de ultima hora que tivera com seu pai, Alvo ainda não estava convicto de que o chapéu aceitaria sua decisão em relação à escolha das casas. Cenas terríveis povoavam sua cabeça onde um Chapéu Seletor irritadíssimo zombava de seus pensamentos, "Você em Grifinória? Eu não posso acreditar em tal absurdo!". Perdido em seus pensamentos tenebrosos, Alvo nem percebeu que havia alguém em seu caminho até sofrer uma trombada violenta. Malões, corujas, livros e vestes voaram por toda parte, ainda um pouco tonto, Alvo levantou sem jeito e viu quem havia derrubado, não era outra pessoa senão Rose Weasley.

_Rose! Me desculpe, eu não vi que você estava...

_Oh! A culpa foi minha!

_Bem... vamos encontrar um vagão?

_Claro! _ Alvo se sentiu bem mais aliviado, Ele já conhecia Rose há vários anos, no momento de desespero até se esquecera que ela seria de sua turma.

Os dois arrumaram seus malões na medida do possível, guardaram suas corujas e seguiram cambaleando em busca de um vagão vago. Encontraram um quase no final do trem e se assentaram agradecidos por tê-lo encontrado.

_E então Rose, como está se sentindo? _ Alvo se sentiu aliviado ao descobrir que a sensação de ter um pomo de ouro entalado na garganta desaparecera ao encontrar um rosto conhecido.

_Estou muito animada _ disse Rose um pouco sem jeito_ bem... na verdade... estou um pouco assustada.

_Pra ser sincero... eu também estou.

Os dois se encararam por um instante e em seguida viraram os rostos para a janela como se puxados por um feitiço magnético, se seguiu um momento constrangedor, onde ninguém queria ser o primeiro a falar sobre "o assunto".

_Você acha que o Chapéu Seletor vai nos mandar para Grifinória? _ perguntou finalmente Rose soltando todas as palavras de uma vez.

_Eu... eu tenho certeza! _ respondeu Alvo tentando encorajar mais a si mesmo do que a garota.

_Você não parece tão confiante! _ disse Rose sorrindo, logo os dois caíram na gargalhada e a tensão se desanuviou. Logo eles estavam apreciando a paisagem que nunca haviam visto, os longos campos verdes que só terminavam no horizonte, quando se fundiam com o céu azul pálido, tão claro quanto um lago. Os cenários iam mudando dando lugar a grandes plantações, seguidas por florestas e pequenos vilarejos.

_Papai disse que não ficou nem um pouco nervoso no primeiro dia na escola _ disse Rose _ mas mamãe disse que ele estava com cara de quem estava passando muito mal quando desembarcaram na estação.

_Meu pai disse que nunca havia ouvido falar de magia antes de receber a carta de Hogwarts; e que realmente não se sentia muito confiante no seu primeiro dia.

_Quantas coisas os três aprontaram juntos! Logo no primeiro ano encararam Fofo, o cachorro com três cabeças!

_E quando meu pai conta que enfrentou cem dementadores! Ele adora essa história!

_E eles estiveram na Câmara Secreta! Imagine só! Tudo isso em Hogwarts.

_Eles realmente não podem ralar com a gente! Independente do que agente faça! _ Alvo riu descontroladamente enquanto Rose assumiu uma expressão séria.

_Mamãe sempre disse que tudo o que eles aprontaram tinha um motivo e que agora os tempos são outros!

_Mas seu pai diz que eles bem que gostavam de toda aquela ação e aventura!

Rose continuou observando Alvo desconfiada, enquanto ele se divertia com sua expressão. As horas se passaram, por volta de 1 hora, uma mulher idosa empurrando um carrinho vendeu aos meninos um monte de guloseimas: sapos de chocolate, feijoezinhos de todos os sabores e a novidade do momento, jujubas surpresas, que faziam quem as comia, ficar por alguns minutos com uma voz completamente nova; Rose adorou quando Alvo ficou com a voz de uma menina de cinco anos, enquanto ele se divertiu quando ela ficou com a voz rouca feito um pato. Eles também adoraram as figurinhas dos sapos de chocolate encontrando inclusive entre elas o pai de Rose.

_Ei! Eu conheço esse homem! _ exclamou Rose.

_Esse é Alvo Dumbledore _ disse Alvo ao examinar a foto do bruxo ancião com sua longa barba branca e seu nariz torto.

_Ah sim! É por causa dele que você tem esse nome.

_Sim, meu pai diz que ele foi um dos maiores homens que ele já conheceu.

_E quanto ao Severo? Papai diz que ele era um professor carrasco!

_Sim. Mas meu pai diz que ele tinha seus motivos e que também foi um grande homem. Ei! Olhe só!

Uma coruja cinza vinha voando ao lado da janela carregando um bonito envelope.

_Eu acho que ela quer entrar, abra a janela! _ disse Rose.

Alvo fez o que ela disse e a coruja entrou no vagão um tanto aborrecida e despejou a carta num acento vazio. Alvo olhou o envelope que dizia: "Ao Prof. Pickwick, vagão 32, trem de Hogwarts."

_Estamos nesse vagão _ disse Alvo _ mas não há nenhum Prof. Pickwick aqui.

A coruja que estava com cara de poucos amigos não estava disposta a aceitar uma negativa como resposta, olhou uma ultima vez para os garotos e levantou vôo, sumindo logo no plácido céu azul.

_O que faremos? _ perguntou Rose.

_Não sei.

_Acho que devemos procurar um monitor e lhe entregar a carta.

_Será que a coruja se enganou?

_É realmente muito estranho.

_Talvez o tal Prof. Pickwick esteja vindo para cá. Você já ouviu falar dele?

_Não. Ele deve ser novo, pois meus pais nunca falaram dele. E se ele estiver aqui?

_Como?

_Ele pode ter uma capa de invisibilidade!

_Elas são muito raras. E porque ele estaria escondido?

_Eu não sei.

_E se nós descemos uma olhadinha na carta?

_Alvo! Você não pode fazer isso! _ Rose assumiu uma expressão escandalizada muito parecida com a que sua mãe fazia com freqüência.

_Vamos lá! É só uma olhadinha, além do mais a carta pode ser importante.

_Por isso mesmo deveríamos procurar um responsável e...

Mas Alvo já não a ouvia mais, sem pensar novamente ele abriu o envelope e retirou a carta:

_Caro Prof. Pickwick_

_Gostaríamos primeiramente de dar-lhe as boas-vindas a Hogwarts, é um grande prazer para nossa escola, receber um professor com sua bagagem e conhecimento. Gostaríamos também de informa-lhe que Hogwarts estará este ano, passando por uma situação extraordinária e desagradável, certos rumores levaram o 1º Ministro da Magia a tomar algumas previdências em relação à escola, medidas de segurança estão sendo implantadas e um destacamento de aurores liderados por Harry Potter estará conosco por algum tempo. Maiores detalhes serão explicados em sua chegada juntamente com o restante do corpo docente, esta carta tem por finalidade apenas alertar, de que qualquer situação estranha que por ventura o senhor venha a presenciar, deverá imediatamente ser informada, mesmo antes de sua chegada, presumo que não seja necessário dizer que o conteúdo desta carta deve permanecer em sigilo, desde já agradecida._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Diretora de Hogwarts_

_Você ouviu isso Rose? _ perguntou Alvo mal contendo a euforia.

_Sim. Mas não deveria ter ouvido, nem você lido.

_Rose! Meu pai estará em Hogwarts!

_Sim. E isso é realmente estranho.

_Estranho! Isso é ótimo! Eu tenho que contar ao Tiago!

_Você não te que contar a ninguém! Esqueceu que você nem deveria ter lido está carta? Como aProf. McGonagall destacou, o conteúdo da carta é segredo! Ninguém além do professor deveria saber disso.

_É verdade.

_Sim. E é muito estranho.

_O que é tão estranho?

_Seu pai, o chefe dos aurores em pessoa vir para Hogwarts, alguma coisa muito séria está acontecendo; e ainda por cima a coruja...

_O que tem a coruja?

_Ela se enganou!

_Mas isso deve acontecer de vez em quando...

_Ora Alvo você nunca leu nada sobre corujas?

_Não.

_Coitada desse pobre animal _ disse Rose apontando para a coruja branca como neve de Alvo, presente de seu pai que segundo ele era idêntica a uma coruja que ele havia tido.

_Corujas não se enganam Alvo, mas elas podem ser enganadas.

Sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse, a porta do vagão se abriu e um homem entrou no aposento. Ele era alto, devia ter por volta de trinta anos, sua pele estava queimada pelo sol, mas ele estava impecavelmente vestido como um trouxa, com um terno preto bem alinhado, uma gravata azul marinho e sapatos lustrados.

_Boa tarde meus jovens, posso me sentar aqui?

_É cl-claro. _ disse Rose tremendo, Alvo rapidamente havia escondido a carta em suas vestes.

_Obrigado. Estou um pouco cansado,venho de uma longa viagem. À propósito, eu sou o Professor Pickwick.

Rose deixou escapar um gemido e Alvo quase saltou da poltrona.

_Vocês estão bem?

_Sim professor... primeiro dia... um pouco nervosos... _ disse Rose

_Ah! É compreensível, me lembro bem do meu primeiro dia quando...

_Professor! Nós precisamos lhe contar uma coisa! _ disse Rose desesperada, Alvo desejou ter o poder da oclumência para manda-la se calar.

_O que foi?

_Antes de falar, gostaria de pedir ao senhor que não peça nossa expulsão da escola, por favor professor!

_Por Merlin! O que foi que vocês andaram aprontando?

_Entregue a ele Alvo _ o garoto teria preferido mil vezes que ela o tivesse mandado fazer a travessia do lago a nado, mas sem ter o que fazer, ele simplesmente tirou o envelope de suas vestes.

_Esta carta chegou para o senhor à pouco professor; e nós a abrimos _ disse Rose.

_Na verdade quem abriu fui eu! _ disse Alvo _ qualquer punição deve ser dada...

_Ora, ora! Se acalmem, por favor! _ disse o professor _ um pouquinho de curiosidade não faz mal a ninguém, não é mesmo? Todo grande gênio sempre teve esse fraco... mas vocês devem tomar cuidado!

Os dois jovens se entreolharam abismados.

_Então, nós não estamos de detenção? _ perguntou Rose.

_É claro que não, mas que sirva de lição! Outras pessoas podem encarar esse tipo de atitude por uma ótica diferente! Vamos ver o que vocês descobriram então.

O professor se abaixou os olhos para a carta enquanto os outros dois mal respiravam.

_Vejam só! O grande Harry Potter em pessoa! Que honra! Sempre quis encontrá-lo pessoalmente, vocês certamente já ouviram falar dele! O Escolhido! O Menino-que-Sobreviveu!

_Sim, já ouvimos falar bastante dele.

_É claro! Todos já ouviram! À propósito, como vocês se chamam?

_Rose Weasley.

_Alvo Potter.

_Não! Você é filho de Harry Potter! É um grande prazer conhece-lo garoto! Ora essas, dessa forma eu não tenho que lhe desculpar! Você tinha todo o direito de ler a carta, seu pai estará na escola! Mas isso fica sendo um segredo só nosso, certo? Bem, agora eu preciso ir, tenho alguns assuntos para resolver antes de desembarcar, até a vista garotos!

Pickwick deixou o vagão e os garotos permanecerem em silêncio por alguns instantes.

_Você acredita nisso? _ disse Alvo _ ele nem se importou, foi muita sorte!

_Bem, mamãe sempre disse para tomar cuidado com esse tipo de gente.

_Que tipo de gente?

_Os que irão gostar da gente por causa do nosso nome, eu lhe digo uma coisa Alvo, eu não gostei dele.

_Bobagem! Ele é ótimo!

_Pode até ser... mas o que você me diz da coruja?


	3. O CAPRICHO DO CHAPÉU SELETOR

**CAPÍTULO 3 – O CAPRICHO DO CHAPÉU SELETOR**

O restante da viajem transcorreu sem maiores incidentes, Alvo e Rose gastaram o tempo perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Alvo pensando em como seria bom ter a presença de seu pai em Hogwarts, de certa forma, isso o fazia se sentir mais seguro, ele sabia que a pessoa em quem mais confiava no mundo estaria do seu lado nesse momento tão difícil. Já Rose, pensava num motivo suficientemente importante para Harry Potter estar em Hogwarts, como todos muito bem sabiam, ele só era designado para casos realmente importantes, em que a continuidade da paz no mundo bruxo está em jogo, o que de tão perigoso poderia está rondando Hogwarts? Havia ainda o Prof. Pickwick; para Rose ele era uma pessoa muito suspeita, por mais simpático e agradável que ele fosse, que professor deixaria passar em branco uma falta tão grave como a que eles cometeram? Abrir uma correspondência secreta, entregue por uma coruja que se "enganou", toda essa história era muito estranha para a garota.

Quando perceberam, o trem estava diminuindo a velocidade e a noite já despontara há tempos, o dia claro de céu azul havia se transformado numa noite fria e chuvosa, com pesadas nuvens negras e raios cruzando o horizonte. Alvo trocou de roupa as presas (Rose já estava com o uniforme da escola desde a estação), e os dois seguiram o fluxo de alunos que desembarcava na pequena estação de Hogwarts.

_Alunos do 1º ano aqui comigo! _ gritava uma silhueta gigantesca que logo eles reconheceram como Hagrid. _ Alvo! Meu garoto! Como o tempo passa! Você já vai começar Hogwarts, parece que foi ontem o dia em que encontrei seu pai com a sua idade! E vejam só! Rose também está aqui.

Hagrid deu palmadinhas carinhosas no ombro de Alvo que fizeram os pés do menino afundar no terreno lamoso.

_Bem, vamos andando, temos que atravessar o lago com essa chuva toda, não é emocionante!

Emocionante não era bem a palavra que passava na cabeça de Alvo, ele estava mais propenso a usar a palavra "apavorante". A chuva os atingia quase na horizontal, devido ao forte vento que assobiava como um espírito agourento.

_A travessia vai ser segura Hagrid? _ perguntou Alvo.

_Segura? Mas é claro! Você não tem com o que se preocupar! Está apenas garoando! _Alvo pensou que ele tinha um conceito diferente em relação ao que era uma garoa, mas preferiu guardar sua opinião para si e seguiu com os outros alunos do primeiro ano em direção a margem do lago, que estava com as águas revoltas e nada convidativas.

_Olá Alvo! _ disse uma menina que me mesmo com o tempo ruim e a visão engaçada era nitidamente linda, tão linda quanto uma veela.

_Olá Dominique! Como vai? _ disse Alvo para Dominique Weasley, a filha do meio de Gui e Fleur que também era caloura em Hogwarts.

_Que tempo terrível! Olá Rose!

As primas se cumprimentaram e colocaram as novidades em dia, o que deixou Alvo muito satisfeito, a última coisa que ele desejava naquele momento era conversar, já que ele tinha a impressão de que poderia vomitar a qualquer instante. Ele sabia que Roxanne Weasley, filha de Jorge e irmã de Fred também estaria no 1º ano, mas ainda não havia visto a garota.

_E então Alvo? Preparado? _ perguntou Hagrid como quem está prestes a realizar o desejo mais profundo de uma pessoa _ será uma aventura e tanto, um belo começo em Hogwarts! Ah sim! Isso será _ completou ele esfregando suas mãos do tamanho de tampas de lixo de satisfação. Alvo já havia se conformado com seu destino quando ouviu uma voz exasperada vinda de algum lugar próximo.

_Hagrid! Preciso falar com você! Venha até aqui, por favor.

Hagrid ficou confuso, mas se encaminhou para o local onde ele imaginava que estava vindo a voz, Alvo sem ter nada melhor para fazer, segui-o de perto. Andaram menos passos do que Alvo esperava e logo Hagrid estava na frente de uma mulher de aspecto severo usando uma longa capa de chuva, não era outra senão a Prof. Minerva.

_Oh! É a senhora! Como vai professora? _ perguntou Hagrid.

_Eu vou indo Hagrid.

_O que a senhora está fazendo aqui no meio dessa chuva professora?

_Estou aqui para falar com você Hagrid, que este ano não haverá a travessia do lago.

_O que!

_Isso mesmo Hagrid.

_Mas professora... é uma tradição muita antiga, todos os anos os alunos do 1º ano chegam até a escola pelo lago!

_Eu conheço a tradição tão bem quanto você Hagrid.

_É por causa dessa chuvinha à toa?

_ O motivo não é este Hagrid, apesar de eu não está de acordo em relação ao que seja uma "chuvinha".

_Porque então professora?

_Medidas de segurança. Eu lhe direi maiores detalhes quando o corpo docente estiver reunido, mas por hora eu lhe digo que de acordo com as informações que recebi, o lago não é um local seguro... em nome de tudo quanto é mais sagrado, quem é este garoto atrás de você Hagrid?

O sangue de Alvo gelou, a professora o havia visto.

_Ah! Ei Alvo! O que você está fazendo aqui?

_Eu... eu só... estava...

_Bisbilhotando! _ completou Minerva _ muito bem Potter! Menos cinco pontos para Grifinória!

_Mas professora...

_Mas nada, Potter. Hagrid, embarque os alunos do 1º ano nas carruagens, eles irão para escola junto com os outros.

Hagrid se sentiu como alguém que é avisado que o seu aniversário havia sido cancelado, mas cumpriu as ordens da professora. Encaminhou os alunos do 1º ano em duplas, para as carruagens que estavam mais vazias, Alvo e Rose foram mandados juntos para uma das ultimas, que segundo Hagrid não estava cheia.

Quando eles entraram o veículo, se depararam com Tiago e Fred com as cabeças quase unidas, completamente absortos na leitura de um livro.

_O que vocês estão fazendo? _ perguntou Alvo curioso.

Os dois garotos levaram um susto tão grande, que demoraram algum tempo para reagir, quando finalmente o fizeram, rapidamente Tiago deu um jeito de esconder o livro, mas não antes de Alvo e Rose repararem em sua capa negra e desgastada.

_O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO PERGUNTO EU! _ berrou Tiago.

_A travessia do lago foi cancelada _ respondeu Rose intrigada _ nos mandaram para esta carruagem, que livro é este?

_Isso não é da sua conta minha prima querida _ respondeu Fred _ e é melhor continuar assim, se você não quiser fazer a travessia do lago sem barco.

_Que absurdo é esse? _ disse Tiago um pouco mais calmo _ como a travessia pode ter sido cancelada? A turma de vocês será a maior vergonha que Hogwarts já teve!

_Isso é verdade _ disse Fred _ eu não me admiraria se o Chapéu Seletor os mandasse todos de volta para a casa.

_Ou pior, mandasse todos para Sonserina! Pois lá é o lugar dos covardes. Já pensou nisso pequeno Alvo? Você em Sonserina?

_Ah! Cale a boca!

_Eu acho que o papai lhe deserdaria.

_falando no papai...

Rose deu uma cotovelada em Alvo antes que ele completasse a frase.

_O que tem o papai? _ perguntou Tiago desconfiado.

_Ele certamente está com saudades dele _ zombou Fred _ o pequeno Alvo está sozinho e desprotegido...

Tiago pareceu acreditar nessa teoria ou apenas não queria perder uma oportunidade de zombar do irmão, pois caiu na gargalhada.

As carruagens puxadas pelos Testrálios fizeram rapidamente o percurso entre a estação e a entrada de Hogwarts, no desembarque, os alunos do 1º ano foram separados dos demais, Alvo, Rose e os outros aguardaram a chegada de Filio Flitwick, professor de feitiços e atual vice-diretor de Hogwarts.

_Como vão garotos! _ disse animado o bruxo baixinho de longos cabelos brancos e sorriso fácil quando se deparou com os garotos _ preparados para a seleção? Vocês não tem com o que se preocupar! Venham comigo por favor.

Os alunos foram encaminhados para o gigantesco Saguão de entrada, com suas paredes de pedra iluminadas com archotes flamejantes e uma imponente escadaria de mármore que levava aos andares superiores. Aquela sempre fora uma visão fantástica para os alunos novatos, mas nada comparado com o que estava por vir. Depois de algum tempo de espera angustiante eles foram encaminhados para o Grande Salão.

Alvo ficou encantado com o que viu. Milhares de velas flutuavam sobre as quatro mesas onde os alunos mais velhos já se encontravam sentados, o teto encantado era maravilhoso, mesmo sendo difícil acreditar que realmente havia um teto ali, a visão que eles tinham era do céu, que apesar de estar carregado aquela noite, não deixava de ser uma visão fantástica daquele ponto de vista.

Depois de um momento de fascinação, Alvo se deu conta da verdade e ela lhe caiu como chumbo no estômago, chegara o momento, ele seria selecionado para uma casa de Hogwarts. Se perguntou se seria o único tão nervoso, mas ao observar as expressões preocupadas de seus companheiros, teve certeza de que todos se sentiam como ele, ou quase, afinal _ele _era o filho de Harry Potter, era sobre ele que estava a maior pressão, imagina se não fosse mandado para Grifinória, o que as pessoas iriam pensar? Como eu pai iria reagir? Desejou que a seleção começasse logo, pois aquela angustia era pior do que qualquer coisa.

Depois de alguns longos minutos, Flitwick apareceu de uma porta lateral carregando um chapéu de bruxo muito e velho e gasto, depositou-o sobre um banquinho que estava no meio do salão e se afastou, fez-se um momento de silêncio e então o chapéu cantou:

_Mais um ano em Hogwarts e é ótimo vê-los reunidos_

_Quatro casas e um chapéu, é problema resolvido_

_Há séculos que separo e divido os alunos_

_Pois melhor para ler mentes, não existe outro perito_

_Vocês devem pensar, o que o chapéu faz o ano inteiro?_

_Apesar de ser chapéu, eu também posso pensar_

_Refletindo este ano cheguei a uma conclusão_

_Apesar de ser bem útil, eu arrumo confusão_

_Tanta intriga e inveja acontece entre as casas_

_E o destino de todos depende de minha decisão_

_Como resolver então, um problema como este?_

_Se preparem meus amigos, para esta seleção_

_Haverão algumas surpresas, isso eu posso afirmar_

_Pois antigos descendentes em outras casas podem ficar_

_Não que seja por maldade, crueldade ou ambição_

_É o capricho do chapéu e que comece a seleção_

O salão inteiro explodiu em aplausos, enquanto Alvo sentiu sua espinha gelar, se o que o chapéu cantou significasse o que ele achava que significava, seu destino estava longe de Grifinória. Ele procurou Rose com os olhos e ela parecia petrificada, certamente havia entendido a mensagem.

Flitwick retirou uma lista de um bolso de suas vestes e chamou o primeiro nome: Even Ambir! Um pequeno garoto de cabelo encaracolado se adiantou e colocou o chapéu na cabeça, este depois de um tempo declarou: Lufa-Lufa! E a mesa da casa explodiu em aplausos. Em seguida foram Dick Avius e Monique Barton, ambos mandados para Corvinal. A seleção continuou, mas Alvo parecia ter perdido a capacidade de prestar atenção em alguma coisa, tudo que sentia era um temor imenso. De repente um nome chamou sua atenção e o despertou de seu transe, "Scorpio Malfoy", chamou o Prof. Flitwick. Um garoto loiro e muito pálido com uma expressão um pouco assustado foi em direção do chapéu, ficou com ele na cabeça por quase um minuto, até que ele finalmente anunciou: Grifinória! Fez-se um silêncio mortal no Salão, todos os presentes pareciam petrificados, o próprio Scorpio ficou sentado no banco até que Flitwick foi até lá e o encaminhou para sua mesa.

_Nós não queremos um Malfoy em Grifinória! _ berrou Tiago do lugar onde estava, o que pareceu despertar todos, o que antes era um silêncio mortal, virou uma bagunça generalizada.

_Silêncio! _ bradou Minerva do centro da mesa dos professores _ não estamos interessados em seus preconceitos pessoais Sr. Potter, acho que é justamente com isto que o Chapéu Seletor deseja acabar! Agora sente-se! Precisamos terminar esta seleção.

Antes do que Alvo pudesse imaginar (ou desejar), Flitwick chamou: Alvo Potter! Um burburinho geral se espalhou pelo Salão, algumas pessoas se levantaram para dar uma olhada melhor no garoto de cabelos despenteados, olhos verdes e corpo franzino que caminhou em direção ao chapéu. Alvo se sentia como um condenado mandado para forca, era isso, aquele era o momento.

"Potter heim!" disse o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça de Alvo, "Uma longa linhagem em Grifinória... Que tal variarmos isso um pouco? Ah! Você não quer ir para Sonserina? Eu já ouvi esse pedido de uma cabeça muito parecida com a sua! Vamos ver então... não, você não tem ambição suficiente... não é um legitimo membro de Sonserina... que tal Corvinal! Não... falta um pouco de inteligência, você não se dará bem lá. Lufa-Lufa? Você não tem a paciência nem a lealdade necessária... Oh! Mais aqui existe muita coragem! Muita mesmo, espírito de aventura... veja só! Serei obrigado a manda-lo para... GRIFINÓRIA!

Alguém que estivesse do lado de fora do salão pensaria que uma bomba havia explodido no salão principal, tamanha a ovação que Alvo recebeu, ele se sentia leve e feliz como há muito tempo não se sentia, ele havia conseguido, estava em Grifinória!

Ele foi recebido na mesa com muitos apertos de mãos e saudações, inclusive de Tiago Potter, que declarou que estava começando a achar que talvez um dia ele poderia andar com sua turma.

Alvo percebeu que a seleção era muito mais divertida quando se está no ângulo do observador; e assim ele acompanhou um a um os alunos serem selecionados. A fila foi se acabando, até que apenas as três Weasleys faltavam ser selecionadas. Dominique foi a primeira delas e foi quase instantaneamente mandada para Grifinória. Chegara a vez de Rose, mas Alvo estava tranqüilo, tinha certeza de que ela viria para Grifinória ate que o Chapéu Seletor declarou: Corvinal! O salão ficou novamente em estado de choque, ela era a primeira Weasley que não havia ido para Grifinória em séculos! Em seguida foi a vez de Roxanne que também foi mandada para Grifinória.

Alvo, assim como seus primos não ficou nada satisfeito por Rose ter sido mandada para Corvinal, mas seus protestos foram interrompidos pela Prof. Minerva que se levantou mais uma vez.

_Muito bem! Agora que a seleção terminou, gostaria de dar alguns visos antes que o banquete comece. Este ano, Hogwarts estará implementando um novo regime de segurança, algumas áreas do castelo estarão restritas aos alunos, teremos também pessoas enviadas pelo ministério que farão a segurança de Hogwarts, infelizmente não posso comunicar o motivo de tais medidas, mas posso afirmar que quem desrespeitar as regras será sumariamente expulso da escola! Temos também o prazer de informar que teremos dois novos professores este ano, o Sr. Pickwick irá lecionar História da Magia e teremos também um novo professor de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas que infelizmente não chegou a tempo do nosso banquete de abertura. Gostaria de desejar a todos um ótimo ano letivo; e vamos então ao banquete.

As travessas de ouro vazias rapidamente se encheram de comidas variadas e saborosas, no entanto havia algo estranho no ar, tantas novidades juntas pareceram tirar o apetite das pessoas e aquele foi o banquete de abertura mais desanimado em muitos anos. A satisfação que Alvo sentiu ao ser mandado para Grifinória não estava mais tão saborosa com Rose sendo mandada para Corvinal, a única coisa que ainda o alegrava era a perspectiva de encontrar seu pai.

Depois do banquete, os alunos foram encaminhados para seus dormitórios. Molly Weasley, filha de Percy, estava no 5º ano e era a monitora de Grifinória, mas ao contrário de seu pai era uma pessoa muito descolada, além de monitora, era estava no time de Quadribol da casa e tinha seu cabelo tingido com mechas rosas.

_Muito bem pessoal, essa é a Mulher Gorda e sem a autorização dessa bela mulher, ninguém tem autorização de entrar na sala comunal, por isso é muito bom que vocês guardem bem a senha, ela é Agincalar Factibuli... estou brincando _ disse ela ao ver os rostos assustados dos novatos, a senha é Dama de Espada.

Alvo se demorou algum tempo a mais na sala comunal, apesar dos problemas ocorridos, aquele era um momento muito especial para ele, queria apreciar cada pedaço daquela torre que seria sua casa nos próximos anos. Quando finalmente subiu para o seu o seu dormitório, encontrou uma cena extenuaste se passando no local. Seus quatro companheiros de quarto já estavam lá e três deles estavam gritando e xingando o outro garoto, que não era ninguém mesmo que Scorpio Malfoy.

_O que está acontecendo? _ perguntou Alvo.

_Ele! O que este sujeito está fazendo em Grifinória? _ respondeu um menino alto com longos cabelos negros.

_Espere ai! Vocês já vão julga-lo sem ele ter feito nada?

_Ele pode não ter feito nada ainda... mas já andou lendo.

O garoto alto atirou aos pés de Alvo um livro.

_Eu já disse que este livro não é meu! _ disse Scorpio.

_Então o que ele estava fazendo em suas coisas?

_Eu não sei como ele veio parar aqui!

Alvo observou o livro, seu título era "Os Segredos Das Artes Das Trevas", que estava escrito sobre uma capa negra muito gasta...

_Esse livro não é dele _ disse Alvo para surpresa de todos. Ele sabia que o livro não poderia ter sido trago por Scorpio, porque era justamente aquele livro que Tiago Potter e Fred Weasley II estavam lendo na carruagem à caminho de Hogwarts.


	4. DUMBLEDORE

**CAPÍTULO 4 – DUMBLEDORE**

_Ei, você viu aqueles dois?

_Como podem estar andando juntos?

_Será mesmo possível!

Alvo Potter e Scorpio Malfoy estavam deixando todos estarrecidos no primeiro dia de aula em Hogwarts. Dois nomes importantes, dois nomes marcantes na história recente do mundo bruxo, dois nomes conhecidos por uma inimizade sincera e profunda; e lá estavam os dois garotos andando juntos pela escola.

A atração de um pelo outro foi instantânea, uma amizade à primeira vista. Alvo defendeu Scorpio numa situação grave, que poderia culminar com uma expulsão.

Não havia sido fácil, Alvo logo conheceu profundamente cada um de seus companheiros de dormitório. Tim Hanger era um garoto alto com longos cabelos negros, tinha o olhar profundo, quase selvagem, parecia muito determinado e maduro para sua idade; George Faroell era um garoto tímido e introspectivo, com cabelos dourados e encaracolados e Jet Suliman parecia muito autoconfiante, alguém que nada poderia atingir, usava os cabelos arrepiados e óculos escuros redondos. Tim havia sido o que acusara Scorpio e forma mais veemente.

_Como você pode saber que este livro não é dele, você sabe de que família ele vem?

_Sim _ respondeu Alvo _ sei até muito melhor que você, não é mesmo?

_Por isso mesmo _ disse Jet _ você não deveria estar defendendo-o, os Malfoy nunca foram muito legais com os Potter, todo mundo sabe disso.

_E é por este motivo que vocês devem acreditar em mim, este livro não é dele!

_Bom _ disse Tim ferozmente _ vamos ver o que o Prof. Neville acha disso!

Neville Longbottom, antigo companheiro de classe de Harry era o atual professor de Herbologia e diretor da casa de Grifinória.

_Você não pode falar com Neville! _ disse Alvo _ eu já disso que o livro não é dele!

_E de quem é então? _ perguntou Jet tranquilamente enquanto olhava seu reflexo através das lentes de seus óculos.

_Eu não posso dizer... não agora.

_E você ainda quer que confiemos em você! _ esbravejou Tim _ o que você acha George?

George Faroell pareceu nervosíssimo por terem perguntado sua opnião sobre o assunto.

_E-eu... bom... você...ele... ele é o Potter não é? Ele não vai ficar defendendo um Malfoy sem uma razão.

Alvo se sentiu imensamente grato ao garoto.

_E o que faremos com o livro então, Sr. Potter? _ perguntou Tim ironicamente.

_Deixe o livro comigo por enquanto.

_Essa não é uma alternativa Sr. Potter _ disse Jet que havia gostado da brincadeira.

_Deixem o livro comigo e eu prometo que em um mês eu digo a vocês de quem é o livro e como ele veio parar aqui.

_Essa proposta já é mais interessante _ disse Jet _ o que você acha Sr. Tim?

_Esta certo Potter. Um mês! Depois disso se você não nos contar uma história bem convincente vamos direto ao Prof. Neville.

Um mês. Era este o prazo de Alvo para resolver seu primeiro grande problema em Hogwarts. Para ele não havia grande mistério no assunto do livro. Certamente Tiago e Fred haviam trago o livro para fazer alguma brincadeira e colocaram ele nas coisas de Scorpio por não concordarem com sua vinda para Grifinória. Mas o que ele iria fazer? Apesar de ter sido uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto, Tiago era seu irmão e Fred seu primo, se ele os denunciasse eles poderiam ser expulsos. Ele precisava de um conselho, de alguém que esteve do seu lado durante a vida inteira, Harry Potter. Estava ansioso pelo momento em que o encontraria num corredor e assim poderia desabafar com ele, mas por enquanto não havia nem sinal de seu pai. Se a crise que Hogwarts enfrentava era tão séria, por que ele não havia chegado ainda? Pensou em escrever para casa perguntando isso, mas como iria explicar para sua mãe que sabia de algo tão secreto?

Nem mesmo Scorpio sabia da verdadeira história do livro, Alvo não contou a ele porque achou que o garoto ficaria (e com razão) muito aborrecido com Tiago e Fred, tão aborrecido que poderia entregá-los. Por hora, só havia uma pessoa que poderia ajudar Alvo, sua prima Rose, já que ela também tinha visto o livro com os dois garotos na carruagem, infelizmente ela estava em Corvinal e Alvo teria que esperar até a hora do almoço para encontrá-la no Salão Principal, já que estranhamente, ela não estava presente no café da manhã.

_Qual é a nossa próxima aula? _ perguntou Scorpio que acreditava que eles estavam perdidos pelos corredores da escola.

_História da Magia _ disse Alvo após consultar seu caderno. Eles haviam acabado de sair primeira aula de Transfiguração, onde a Prof. McGonagall havia começado a aula falando sobre a importância de sua matéria com seu jeito peculiar, que fazia todos os alunos se sentirem "um pouco" nervosos e inseguros, todos exceto Jet Suliman é claro, que disse a professora com todas as letras que poderia transforma-la numa bruxa velha e má dos contos de fada trouxas na hora que quisesse, embora não precisasse de muito esforço para isso. Minerva limitou-se a responder, "Tire esses óculos ridículos Sr. Suliman, menos cinqüenta pontos para Grifinória e o senhor está de detenção.

Em seguida eles foram mandados transfigurar um palito de fósforo em uma agulha, tarefa que nenhum deles, muito menos Jet que gastou seu tempo lustrando sua varinha, conseguiu realizar, consequentemente todos ganharam muito dever de casa.

_Encontramos! _ disse Alvo quando os dois garotos chegaram em frente a uma porta no terceiro andar com uma placinha escrita História da Magia.

_Já não era sem tempo! _ disse Scorpio, os garotos haviam perdido um pouco de tempo no caminho após terem entrado em três corredores errados, dois atalhos que só funcionavam na sexta e de terem sido enganados pela pintura de uma senhora cega que jurou ter visto alunos do 1º ano virando a esquerda, consequentemente o sinal já havia batido há dez minutos quando eles chegaram.

_Alvo! Meu garoto! _ disse entusiasmado o Prof. Pickwick quando viu o garoto _ e quem é seu amigo?

_Scorpio Malfoy.

_Veja só! Um Potter e um Malfoy juntos! Como a história é irônica! É o que eu estava dizendo agora mesmo para a classe. Entrem, sintam-se em casa!

Depois dos garotos se sentarem, Pickwick ia continuar sua aula quando foi interrompido por Jet Suliman.

_Professor?

_Pois não meu garoto.

_Não era um fantasma que lecionava esta matéria?

_Ora meu garoto, eu pareço um fantasma?

_Não faça perguntas que o senhor não queira saber as resposta professor.

_Ah! O senhor é engraçado! Agora falando sério, sim o Prof. Binns lecionou História da Magia por muitos anos, até que teve um problema.

_Que tipo de problema senhor?

_Bem...

Pickwick foi novamente interrompido por gritos ensandecidos vindos do outro lado da parede, logo, dois fantasmas entraram na classe. O primeiro era pequeno com olhos negros e malvados, não era outro senão Pirraça; o segundo era um fantasma velho, estava com os cabelos despenteados e usava uma gravata na testa.

_Veja Binns! Novatos _ disse Pirraça.

_Ah! Olá garotos! _ disse Binns que em seguida pegou a cesta de lixo e jogou-a na cabeça de uma garota de tranças que estava na primeira fila, em seguida os fantasmas saíram da sala rindo e xingando.

_Sua pergunta foi respondida meu garoto? Vocês acabaram de conhecer o antigo professor Binns, agora melhor amigo de Pirraça,perdeu o juízo o coitado... você está bem querida.

O restante da aula foi gasta numa narrativa emocionante e emocionada do Prof. Pickwick a respeito das qualidades da história e sua importância na vida das pessoas, disse que um homem sem passado era um homem sem futuro e outras frases de efeito.

No fim, Alvo e Scorpio foram um dos primeiros a deixar a classe, não que eles não tivessem gostado da aula, mas Alvo estava ansioso para encontrar Rose e contar-lhe o caso do livro. Para sua frustração, ela também não apareceu no Salão Principal na hora do almoço e de tanto espera-la, os garotos ficaram novamente atrasados para a aula.

_Bom _ disse Scorpio _ agora temos Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, é no sexto andar... falando em artes das trevas... porque você acreditou que aquele livro não era meu.

_Porque eu já o tinha visto com outra pessoa.

_Sério! Com quem?

_Infelizmente eu não posso dizer, não por enquanto _ Alvo se sentiu idiota por dizer a Scorpio que tinha visto o livro com outra pessoa, pois se antes Scorpio achava que alguém queria prejudica-lo, agora ele tinha certeza e ainda sabia que Alvo estava protegendo esta pessoa.

Os garotos novamente se atrapalharam na tarefa de encontrar a sala de aula e de novo chegaram atrasados. Desta vez porém, o professor ainda não havia chegado; e a verdade é que ninguém tinha a menor idéia de quem ele seria.

_Será que ele ainda não chegou em Hogwarts? _ perguntou Scorpio.

_Ele não apareceu no banquete de abertura não é mesmo? Vai ver ele teve algum problema.

_E a Prof. Minerva não nos disse nem qual era seu nome.

A turma já estava sentada esperando mais quase meia hora quando finalmente o professor apareceu. Quando a porta se abriu todos viram um homem por volta de seus quarenta anos, com longos cabelos acajus e barba da mesma tonalidade que chegava quase na sua cintura, seus olhos eram de um azul intenso e seu nariz era fino e comprido com um óculos meia-lua sobre ele.

_Boa tarde a todos! Estou feliz por ter finalmente chegado, o transito de vassouras na Groenlândia estava terrível! Eu sou o Prof. Dumbledore!

Todos olharam espantados para o professor e nem mesmo Jet Suliman teve o que dizer.

_Acredito que os senhores já ouviram falar desse nome antes.

_O senhor é parente "dele"? _ perguntou Roxanne Weasley.

_Se a senhorita se refere a Alvo Dumbledore, a resposta é sim.

_Como? _ perguntou um garoto atrás de Scorpio.

_Como o que meu garoto?

_O senhor é filho dele?

_Oh não! _ disse Dumbledore rindo à vontade _ pelo que consta Alvo dumbledore não deixou descendentes.

_O que o senhor é dele então? _ perguntou Dominique.

_Não sei ao certo, apenas um parente distante. Ao que parece os Dumbledore se separaram em algum momento da história e a minha parte da família foi para um povoado digamos... secreto, em algum lugar entre a Ásia e a América do Norte, felizmente eu não leciono geografia, há muitos, muitos séculos, para o bem dos senhores também não sou o professor de história _ completou Dumbledore que apesar de esta sorrindo, pareceu deixar claro que não daria maiores informações do lugar de onde vinha.

_E como o senhor chegou aqui? _ perguntou Alvo.

_Voando _ respondeu simplesmente Dumbledore.

_Sim. Mas o senhor resolveu deixar seu vilarejo?

_Há um bom tempo. Eu estava interessado em conhecer novas localidades, na verdade já estou viajando pelo mundo há alguns anos, mas faz pouco tempo que tive conhecimento de meu ilustre parente. Nesses últimos anos estudei o convivi com muitos bruxos importantes e estou feliz por ter agora esta oportunidade de lecionar Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas em Hogwarts.

Todos continuavam a olhar admirados o professor e este continuava a sorrir.

_Se os senhores não tem mais perguntas a respeito da minha árvore genealógica, vamos começar a aula, pois já estamos um pouco atrasados.

Dumbledore apenas passou para os garotos os conceitos básicos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, para que serve, quando deve ser utilizada, entre outros tópicos e prometeu a eles que a aula seguinte seria um pouco mais inspiradora.

Enquanto os garotos voltavam para o Salão Principal para o jantar, o assunto de todos era um só: Dumbledore. Alvo por outro lado estava com o pensamento fixo em Rose, ninguém poderia faltar às três refeições do dia, nem mesmo alguém tão dedicada aos estudos quanto Rose.

Ele deu uma olhada geral no Salão e não viu nem sinal de sua prima, esperou bons vinte minutos sem nenhuma novidade, decidiu que era hora de descobrir o que estava acontecendo, foi até a mesa do Corvinal e falou com uma garota baixinha que estava entretida no seu prato de ensopado.

_Oi, com licença, eu sou...

_Eu sei quem você é.

_Ah! _ o jeito direto da menina deixou Alvo um pouco encabulado.

_Porque você está andando com o Malfoy?

_Na verdade... eu gostaria de tratar de outro assunto.

_O que você quer?

_Bem, minha prima, chama-se Rose, ela veio para Corvinal e...

_Eu também sei quem ela é.

_Eu não a vi o dia inteiro e queria saber se você sabe onde ela está.

_Eu lembro dela sendo selecionada para Corvinal, mas depois eu não a vi mais.

_Você está no 1º ano?

_Sim.

_E Rose não compareceu nas aulas hoje?

_Não.

_Em nenhuma?

_Não.

Alvo se sentiu desnorteado, sua prima já havia lido metade dos livros antes de vir para Hogwarts e agora não aparecia nas aulas? Alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo, agora Alvo tinha mais uma preocupação na cabeça, o desaparecimento de sua prima Rose.


	5. A REUNIÃO NOTURNA

**CAPÍTULO 5 – A REUNIÃO NOTURNA**

Alvo dormiu mal aquela noite, teve um sonho desagradável onde ele, Rose e seu pai estavam brincando de pique – esconde por Hogwarts e Alvo não conseguia encontrar os dois em nenhum lugar, enquanto procurava ele era seguido por Tiago e Fred que insistiam em lançar um pesado livro negro na sua cabeça.

Ele acordou mais cansado do que quando fora dormir e não estava com a menor disposição de sair de sua cama, olhando pela janela, ela viu que o tempo também não estava muito receptivo, pesadas nuvens cor de chumbo se postavam no céu enquanto o vento balançava as copas das árvores de forma ameaçadora.

_Ei Alvo, levante-se, temos que ir tomar café logo ou nos atrasaremos para a primeira aula _ disse-lhe Scorpio que também não parecia o espelho da disposição, os outros garotos do dormitório já haviam saído, o que não era grande surpresa, já que nenhum deles estava fazendo muita questão de conversar com os dois garotos.

Eles se vestiram de forma penosa e dez minutos depois chegaram ao Salão Principal que já se encontrava lotado, Alvo deu uma olhada esperançosa para a mesa de Corvinal, mas não viu nem sinal de Rose.

_Você devia comunicar algum professor sobre o sumiço de sua prima _ disse Scorpio.

_Se eu não a ver hoje, eu farei isso.

Os garotos sentaram-se à mesa de Grifinória onde todos os presentes estão com a atenção presa em Tiago e Fred que estavam fazendo um certo tipo de malabarismo com oito jarras de suco de abóbora e um pouco de fogo encantado, até que Fred errou a pegada e todas as pessoas próximas ficaram encharcadas.

_Muito bonito Srs. Potter e Weasley _ disse a Prof. Minerva que acabara de chagar a mesa dos professores _ menos dez pontos para Grifinória. Agora prestem atenção todos vocês. No nosso jantar de abertura, eu comuniquei que certos pontos do castelo estariam proibidos para os alunos, mas não disse que pontos eram estes, portanto direi agora: A ala norte do quarto andar; o corredor na ala oeste do sexto andar onde se encontra a pintura do enterro de um vampiro; o corredor 3 do segundo andar e toda a ala sul do sétimo andar. Quem for pego vagando por algum destes pontos será sumariamente expulso, isso, se o desajuizado ainda estiver vivo para contar a história, gostaria também de comunicar que aurores do ministério chagaram a Hogwarts ainda esta semana para ajudar na segurança. Agora se os senhores já terminaram o café, podem seguir para suas respectivas aulas, tenham um bom dia.

Alvo e Scorpio mal tiveram tempo de comer alguma coisa e seguiram ensopados de suco de abóbora para a primeira aula do dia, apesar dessa situação pouco agradável num dia frio como aquele; Alvo se sentia bem, ainda naquela semana seu pai estaria em Hogwarts.

A turma teve que atravessar toda a extensão dos jardins da escola onde o vento parecia desafiar-lhes a continuar o caminho, para alcançar as estufas onde teriam a primeira aula de Herbologia.

Alvo já conhecia Neville Longbottom desde que se entendia por gente, ele era presença freqüente em sua casa, devido sua longa amizade com seus pais. Alvo sempre achou Neville muito diferente das histórias que lhe foram contadas sobre seu tempo de escola, ele sempre viu Neville como uma segura e descontraída, certamente os anos e as experiências vividas fizeram bem ao professor.

Por este motivo Alvo tomou um susto quando entrou na estufa 1, onde seria sua aula. Neville parecia nervoso e abalado; e ficou nítido a todos um leve tremor em sua voz quando ele cumprimentou a turma.

_B-Bom dia à todos. EU sou o Prof. Longbottom e vou lecionar para vocês Herbologia. Nesta primeira aula nós vamos... nós vamos, bem... sentem-se em trios e vamos começar.

Alvo e Scorpio se sentaram com Dominique, o que pareceu deixar Malfoy um pouco encabulado.

_Ele não parece estar muito bem, não é mesmo? _ disse a garota.

_É verdade _ disse Alvo por não ter nada melhor a dizer, Scorpio parecia tão nervoso quanto o professor, mas para a sua felicidade eles não estavam prestando atenção nisso.

_Hoje nós vamos começar com algo simples, vistam as pás e peguem as luvas... não... o contrário... ah! Vocês entenderam...

Na verdade ninguém entendeu muito bem, nem aquela orientação nem nenhuma outra que se seguiu na aula, no final a turma não tinha entendido muito bem o conteúdo daquela aula, tudo que eles fizeram foi adubar um vaso sem planta.

Em seguida os alunos voltaram para o castelo para ter a primeira aula de Feitiços e para o espanto de todos, o Prof. Flitwick parecia estar sofrendo do mesmo mal de Neville e mais uma vez eles tiveram uma aula perdida.

_O que será que deu nos professores? _ disse Scorpio enquanto os garotos se sentavam no Salão Principal para o almoço.

_Parece que todos eles estão um pouco nervosos, não é mesmo? _ disse Alvo depois de observar mais uma vez a mesa de Corvinal já sem muitas esperanças de ver Rose.

_Será que tem a ver com Rose?

_Como assim?

_Bem... certamente os professores também já perceberam que ela não está indo as aulas, eu ainda acho que você devia...

_Se ela não estiver no jantar eu vou fazer alguma coisa.

Eles observaram a mesa dos professores e todos os presentes pareciam nervosos, cochichavam entre si de vez enquanto e olhavam furtivamente para o salão. Apenas um professor parecia descontraído, um professor que Alvo ainda não havia prestado atenção, ele tinha a aparência de um mestre-cuca, com um rosto esguio e bigodes finos que faziam uma volta para cima.

_Quem é aquele professor? _ Alvo perguntou a Molly Weasley, a monitora de Grifinória.

_Ele é Geneon Goudin, professor de poções e diretor de Sonserina.

_Poções? Nossa primeira aula vai ser hoje.

_Boa sorte.

_O que você quer dizer?

_Bem... vamos dizer que ele não seja um grande admirador dos alunos de Grifinória...

_Meu pai disse que Snape pegava no pé dele nas aulas, você acha que vai fazer isso comigo?

_Certamente, mas eu não acho que você será o alvo preferido dele...

Ainda com esta nota enigmática na cabeça, Alvo seguiu com sua turma para as masmorras do castelo, onde era lecionada Poções. Lá em baixo estava ainda mais frio e o ambiente sombrio não era lá muito encorajador.

Os alunos entraram na sala e se entreolharam um pouco assustados, instantes depois os alunos de Sonserina que teriam aula junto com os de Grifinória chegaram na sala acompanhados por Geneon Goudin. Se Alvo o havia achado um pouco parecido com um mestre-cuca, essa opinião ficou ainda mais forte quando ele entrou usando um chapéu alto e um avental negro; sua aparência um pouco sinistra.

_Boa ttarde senhorres _ o professor tinha um forte sotaque francês _ Eu ser o pprofessor Goudin e ensinarrei a arte da ppreparacon de poções... e veja quem estáa aqui senhorres! O nobre membro de Grifinórria, Scorpio Malfoy! _ todos os alunos de sonserina riram com gosto _ seu pai deve estarr muito orgulhoso! É realmente uma grrande honra para os Malfoy terr um filho um Grifinória! E ainda serr amigo de um Potterr, que esplendido!

Os alunos de Sonserina choravam de tanto rir em suas carteiras enquanto os de Grifinória olhavam aborrecidos para o professor, nem mesmo os três companheiros de quarto de Alvo e Scorpio pareciam estar satisfeito com o tratamento que Malfoy estava recebendo.

_Ei professor? _ disse Jet Suliman _ eu estou interessado em melhorar o meu inglês, o senhor pode me dar o endereço de quem lhe ensinou? _ foi a vez dos alunos de Grifinória rirem.

_Vintee pontos a menos para Grifinórria e o senhorr está de detencion.

_Eu lamento professor, mas minha agenda está um pouco cheia, metade dos professores já me fizeram convites semelhantes.

_O senhorr se acha engraçado não é? Pois você vaii trabalharr com o Senhorr Malfoy hoje e se no final a porrção dos senhorres não ficarr perrfeita, vocês terrão surrpresas pouco agradáveis.

_Obrigado _ disse Scorpio a Jet quando eles se sentaram em frente ao caldeirão.

_Eu não fiz isso por você cara, eu simplesmente não gostei desse professor, agora cale a boca e vamos logo fazer essa porção.

Alvo estava trabalhando com sua prima Dominique e eles não estavam muito diferente do resto da turma que lutava para lembrar as instruções da porção do esquecimento. Seja lá o que estava afetando os outros professores, não estava fazendo efeito em Goudin, ele parecia extremamente satisfeito enquanto caminhava pela sala criticando as poções dos alunos de Grifinória.

_Muito bem senhorr Goddwill _ disse o professor quando parou na frente do caldeirão de um garoto de Sonserina com a cara achatada _ o senhorr não é paspalho como cerrtos alunos _ completou ele olhando na direção de Malfoy.

Não foi surpresa que ao fim da aula nenhum aluno de Grifinória tenha conseguido fazer uma poção decente, não quando se é um iniciante e se tem um professor que tenta atrapalhar cada passo de seu trabalho, os alunos de Sonserina não foram muito melhores, mas o professor parecia muito mais satisfeito com o desempenho deles.

_Ele... é... ele é um... _ Scorpio mal conseguia articular as palavras no caminho do salão principal de tanta raiva que sentia.

_Sim. Ele é _ disse Alvo.

_O que eu fiz pra ele? Porque ele me tratou assim? Eu não tenho culpa de ter sido mandado para Grifinória.

_Você não queria ter vindo para Grifinória.

_Eu nunca liguei para essas besteiras de casas! Mas meu pai certamente não deve ter ficado satisfeito, mas e daí? Ele também não um grande homem.

_Ei fique calmo! Seu pai cometeu alguns erros, mas...

_Alguns erros? A vida inteira eu fui discriminado pelo que ele fez, não importava quem eu era, apenas de quem eu era filho, agora eu fui mandado para Grifinória, onde as pessoas não gostam de mim e sou vítima da ira de pessoal de Sonserina, que me acham um traidor!

Alvo não sabia bem o que dizer, Scorpio nunca tinha falado daquele jeito.

_E quanto ao livro? _ perguntou Scorpio.

Com tanta coisa na cabeça Alvo até se esquecera desse assunto.

_O que tem ele?

_O que você vai fazer.

_Eu vou resolver isso está bem? Mas antes eu tenho que descobrir aonde está Rose. Confie em mim.

_Como eu vou confiar em você, se você não confia em mim?

_O que você quer dizer?

_Você sabe quem colocou aquele livro no meu malão, não sabe?

_Lamento, mas eu não posso te contar isso.

_Porque não?

_Porque eu não posso.

_Quem vocês está querendo proteger? O que você acha que eu vou fazer?

_Se acalme Scorpio! Eu só preciso de um tempo!

Os garotos seguiram para o salão principal onde mais uma vez Rose não se encontrava.

_E agora, o que vai fazer? _ perguntou Scorpio.

_Eu vou lhe dizer o que eu vou fazer, eu vou achar a Rose.

_Como assim?

_Essa noite, depois que todo mundo dormir, eu vou entrar na sala comunal de Corvinal e tentar descobrir alguma coisa.

_O que? Você não pode sair andando pela escola a noite, você pode ser expulso! Porque você simplesmente não procura um professor e...

_Não!

_Porque não?

_Escute Scorpio, alguma coisa muito estranha está acontecendo em Hogwarts, eu não sei o que é, eu não sei se posso confiar em algum professor... quero dizer... mesmo se eles soubessem onde está Rose, acho que eles não me contariam, então eu preciso fazer isso.

_Tudo bem. Então agente espera todos dormir e ai nós vamos...

_O que você quer dizer com "nós vamos"?

_Eu vou com você.

_Não, você não vai! Você pode ser expulso.

_Eu não estou negociando Alvo, eu vou.

Alvo viu que não adiantava discutir; e se sentiu ainda pior por não contar a Scorpio quem havia colocado o livro nas suas coisas, mas ele não podia fazer isso, por mais que ele pedisse, ele sabia que Scorpio iria denunciar Tiago e Fred.

Depois do jantar os garotos se assentaram na sala comunal de Grifinória para esperar que todos fossem dormir, as horas passaram muito devagar até que finalmente Fred e Tiago que passaram a noite praticando mais um pouco de malabarismo para a alegria de todos presentes foram se deitar e assim a sala ficou vazia.

Alvo e Scorpio haviam ouvido na jantar que a sala comunal ficava numa e tiveram uma certa idéia de onde deveria ser.

Havia muitos perigos de serem pegos naquela aventura, Pirraça e Binns que passavam a noite fazendo bagunça pela escola, o velho e asmático Filch com sua gata Norra, que pareciam desafiar o tempo e ainda estavam na escola, mas aborrecidos do que nunca e ainda a possibilidade dos professores estarem fazendo a guarda noturna pelos corredores, já que certamente havia algum perigo em Hogwarts e os aurores ainda não haviam chegado.

Temendo serem descobertos a qualquer instante, os garotos se esgueiravam pelas sombras e seguiam em frente o mais silenciosamente possível.

_Espere um instante! _ disse baixinho Alvo num ponto do sexto andar _ eu ouvi passos! _ e para o terror dos garotos, Geneon Goudin vinha caminhando pelo corredor com a varinha acessa. Os garotos retrocederam e entraram num banheiro próximo torcendo para que o professor não os tivesse visto.

_De todas as pessoas _ disse Scorpio _ agente tinha que topar logo com ele?

_Vamos! Acho que ele já deve estar longe.

Os garotos continuaram subindo até que finalmente chegaram a porta da sala de Corvinal.

_Não tem um quadro como na nossa? _ perguntou Scorpio.

_Parece que não, melhor assim, nós não saberíamos a senha.

De repente eles ouviram uma voz que arrepiou os cabelos da nuca dos garotos, ele vinha... de lugar nenhum.

_Para entrar na sala comunal de Corvinal, a casa da sabedoria, vocês terão que resolver uma charada.

_Uma charada? _ disse Alvo.

_Sim.

_E se errarmos?

_Vocês não entrar.

_Hum... tudo bem, vamos tentar.

_Então vamos lá: Um homem foi encontrado morto no meio de um deserto onde era impossível chegar à pé ou usar magia, ele estava nu e o único que possuía era um palito que estava em sua mão. Alguns quilômetros atrás haviam quatro conjuntos completos de roupa e mais alguns quilômetros atrás haviam alguns quilos de comida e mantimentos, o que aconteceu?

_Acabou? _ perguntou Alvo espantado.

_Sim. _ respondeu tranquilamente a voz.

_Mas como assim, o que aconteceu?

_Diga o que aconteceu, como ele chegou lá, porque estava naquele estado, essas coisas.

_Bem _ disse Scorpio _ ele estava andando e então ficou quente e ele tirou a roupa...

_Não se pode chagar lá andando disse a voz.

_Ele aparatou? _ disse Alvo.

_Não se pode usar magia lá.

_Ele estava num balão _ disse mais uma voz misteriosa que mais uma vez fez os corações dos meninos congelarem, mas dessa vez a voz tinha um dono, logo se tornou visível uma longa barba acaju e um par de olhos azuis brilhantes _ com mais três amigos, o balão começou a perder altitude, então eles jogaram fora comida e os mantimentos, não resolveu, então eles jogaram fora suas roupas, o balão continuou caindo, então eles virão que um teria que pular, decidiram quem seria num jogo de palitos, o que tirasse o palito maior pulava.

_Correto! _ disse a voz.

_P-Professor Dumbledore! _ disse Alvo _ como o senhor sabia disso?

_Um pouquinho de raciocínio não faz mal meu jovem.

_Todos tem que responder isso para entrar na sala comunal de Corvinal?

_Sim, mas normalmente as charadas são um pouco mais difíceis.

_Ainda bem que eu não fui selecionado para Corvinal! _ disse Scorpio.

Depois daquele primeiro momento de espanto com a inteligência do professor, os meninos lembraram o que estava acontecendo.

_Professor! O que o senhor está fazendo aqui?_ disse Alvo.

_Engraçado! _ disse Dumbledore_ Eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa agora mesmo!

_Bem... Nós viemos tentar descobrir o que aconteceu com a minha prima Rose professor, eu não a vi depois da seleção e...

_Ora. Ora! Temos uma reunião aqui! _ disse um homem sorridente que acabara de aparecer no local.

_Prof. Pickwick _ disse Dumbledore amavelmente.

_Como vai Dumbledore, e veja só! Se não é Potter e Malfoy! O que eles fazem aqui?

_Ao que parece eles estão preocupados com a garota Rose.

_Ah sim! Compreensível! Nada como uma aventura de resgate em garotos!

_Mas essa não foi uma atitude acertada garotos _ disse Dumbledore _ você não sabem que o castelo estava passando por momentos difíceis? Vocês deveriam ter falado com algum professor.

_Bem professor _ disse Alvo sem jeito_ o senhor sabe onde ela está?

_Sim eu sei. Vou levar os senhores até lá.

_Ah! Que divertido _ exclamou Pickwick _ já não agüentava mais essa solidão de patrulhar os corredores sozinho.

Os garotos já estavam entrando na sala comunal de Corvinal que estava com a passagem disponível desde que Dumbledore acertara a charada.

_Onde vocês vão? _ perguntou Dumbledore.

_Bem, o senhor disse que no levaria até a Rose.

_E levarei, mas ela está muito longe da sala comunal de Corvinal.


	6. A ALA SUL DO SÉTIMO ANDAR

**CAPÍTULO 6 – A ALA SUL DO SÉTIMO ANDAR**

"Ela está muito longe da sala comunal de Corvinal". Esta frase estava atormentando a cabeça do Alvo Potter enquanto a estranha comitiva formada por ele, Scorpio Malfoy, Dumbledore e Pickwick cruzavam os sombrios corredores de Hogwarts. Ele gostaria muito de ter perguntado na hora em que Dumbledore dissera está frase "Onde ela está?", mas ele temia a resposta, limitou-se a seguir o professor, o que não estava sendo tarefa fácil, já que suas pernas pareciam ter virado chumbo. Continuaram andando em silêncio por mais de quinze minutos, sem que Dumbledore desse a menor indicação de que estavam se aproximando, até que num corredor do sétimo andar onde aparentemente não havia nada, o professor declarou:

_Chegamos.

Alvo olhou para todas as direções em busca de uma porta ou passagem, mas não viu nada.

_Ah... professor... onde nós chegamos exatamente?

_Chegamos no local onde está Rose _ ele respondeu simplesmente, Scorpio parecia tão perdido quanto Alvo, enquanto Pickwick sorria, aparentando achar que a declaração do colega a coisa mais normal do mundo.

_Antes de entrarmos, eu preciso lhe explicar algumas coisas Alvo _ começou Dumbledore _ quando cheguei a Hogwarts, a Diretora Minerva muito gentilmente me ofereceu a posição de diretor da casa de Corvinal, o que eu aceitei com satisfação, na escola em que eu me formei, eu fui membro de uma casa com uma filosofia muito semelhante à de Corvinal, onde a inteligência era a qualidade mais apreciável. Então logo na minha primeira noite no cargo, tive o primeiro problema a resolver, uma aluna estava em estado de choque, muito deprimida por ter sido mandada para Corvinal, sim Alvo, ela era sua prima Rose Weasley.

Eu conversei muito com a garota naquela noite, explicando-lhe que não havia nenhum mal em ser membro de uma casa com uma história tão honrosa, mas nada parecia confortá-la. Como você sabe, toda a família dela, que inclusive também é a sua família, ficou na casa de Grifinória e ela estava se achando uma aberração ou algo do tipo, por ter quebrado esta tradição. Veja bem Alvo, como algo tão irrelevante tem poder sobre as pessoas, até mesmo se tratando de uma garota tão inteligente quanto Rose. Ela simplesmente estava com vergonha de continuar na escola, chegou a declarar que desejava ir embora de Hogwarts, totalmente exaltada. Eu vi naquele momento que ela precisava de um tempo para se acalmar e botar a cabeça no lugar, conversei com a Prof. Minerva e nós encontramos uma solução para essa situação delicada. Rose foi então acomodada numa sala onde poderia passar algum tempo até estar preparada a continuar sua vida escolar. Este lugar é bem aqui.

Alvo continuou a não ver nada além do corredor vazio e já estava se perguntando se a tal sala era invisível quando Dumbledore começou a andar de um lado para o outro em frente à parede lisa, na terceira volta que deu uma porta se materializou onde antes não havia nada.

_Bem-vindo a Sala Precisa, Alvo.

_Ah! Eu já ouvi falar desse lugar! Foi aqui que meu pai organizou a Armada de Dumbledore!

_Sim.

_A sala se transforma exatamente naquilo que a pessoa precisa, não é mesmo?

_Exatamente. E neste momento ela é um belo e acolhedor quarto. Vamos entrar então?

_Ah... professor, será que eu poderia entrar sozinho primeiro?

_Naturalmente.

Alvo seguiu direto para a porta e girou a maçaneta. Assim que entrou na sala, se viu num aposento bonito e bem ornamentado, com belas pinturas nas paredes, um tapete vermelho, uma grande lareira onde crepitava um fogo acolhedor e uma grande cama onde estava deitada uma garota de cabelos vermelhos.

_Rose!

_Alvo!O que você está fazendo aqui?

_Eu que deveria estar lhe fazendo essa pergunta! O que você está fazendo aqui enquanto as aulas estão lá fora?

_É muito difícil Alvo, eu fui para Corvinal e...

_E que é que tem? Você foi para a casa da inteligência, que grande tragédia!

_Você fala isso porque está em Grifinória.

_Você não pode se abater por causa disso! O que você acha que sua mãe vai dizer quando souber que você está perdendo as aulas por estar com vergonha de não ter ido para Grifinória?

_Ela provavelmente vai ficar louca!

_Exatamente. E eu tenho certeza que ela não liga para toda essa bobagem de casas!

_É verdade... ela não deve ligar em que casa eu estou, desde que eu seja a melhor aluna da classe!

_Você vai sair então?

_Tudo bem Alvo, você me convenceu, eu estava mesmo sendo uma boba... mas como foi que você me achou?

_Bem eu estava tentando entrar na sala comunal de Corvinal para te procurar, quando o Prof. Dumbledore me encontrou e me trouxe até aqui.

_Você estava andando pelo castelo essa hora da noite?

_Eu precisava procurar você e...

_Você não tem juízo Alvo! Você poderia ter sido expulso e...

_Tudo bem, agora já passou, ok? Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

Alvo então narrou para Rose todos os fatos ocorridos a respeito do livro de magia negra.

_E o que o Prof. Neville disse sobre isso? _ perguntou a garota.

_Eu não contei a ele.

_O que? Um livro de magia negra é encontrado no seu dormitório e você não comunica isso ao diretor da sua casa!

_Eu não podia fazer isso, Scorpio poderia ter sido expulso!

_Alvo, esse garoto... é um Malfoy!

_Mas ele não é mau! E você sabe muito bem que esse livro estava com Tiago e Fred na carruagem.

_Nós vimos o livro apenas de relance na carruagem, Alvo. Você não pode ter certeza que é o mesmo livro.

_Mas é o mesmo livro Rose!

_E onde está o tal livro agora?

_No meu malão.

Rose ficou lívida. Aparentemente, de todos os planos que ela tinha para resolver a situação do livro, guarda-lo em seu próprio malão parecia ser a pior de todas.

_Alvo, seu malu...

Rose interrompeu sua frase no meio porque a porta da sala havia se aberto novamente.

_Presumo que os senhores tiveram tempo para conversar _ disse Dumbledore.

_Oh sim _ disse Alvo _ obrigado professor.

_ E a senhorita vai retornar ao convívio dos vivos? _ perguntou animadamente Pickwick.

_Sim. Alvo me convenceu.

_Excelente notícia! _ disse Dumbledore.

Rose então percebeu a outra pessoa que estava dentro da sala, uma garoto loiro...

_O que _ele _está fazendo aqui? _ perguntou ela à Alvo.

_Ele estava me ajudando a te procurar.

Rose não pareceu nada satisfeita com isso, mas seja lá o que ela pensou, guardou para si mesma.

_Vamos andando então? _ disse Dumbledore_ já está tarde e os senhores terão aula pela manhã, é essencial que estejam acordados e bem dispostos!

E assim eles partiram, deixando para trás a Sala Precisa. Novamente todos caminhavam em silêncio, o que era muito importante, já que a última coisa desejável naquele momento seria chamar a atenção de outras pessoas. Isso desagradava um pouco Alvo, que estava com vontade de correr e gritar de felicidade. "Um problema a menos!" ele havia encontrado sua prima, ela estava bem e ainda por cima seu pai estaria em Hogwarts ainda naquela semana; nada poderia atormentá-lo, até o problema do livro parecia algo pequeno agora. Ele estava perdido nessa nuvem de felicidade quando algo aconteceu.

_Para trás! Agora! _ gritou Dumbledore.

_O que aconteceu professor? _ disse Rose exasperada.

_Logo saberemos!

Os garotos olharam para todas as direções mais não viram nada, apenas paredes e armaduras velhas; mas de repente, um pequeno ponto de luz iluminou o local como se fosse um vaga-lume, o ponto de luz foi crescendo e crescendo até se tornar um redemoinho multicolorido do tamanho de um goles, ele continuou crescendo até ocupar toda a parede, do meio do emaranhado de cores, se tornou discernível alguns vultos, vultos macabros que pareciam se contorcer de dor e gritavam terrivelmente, o que fez os garotos sentirem calafrios. Um vulto maior surgiu; e começou a se aproximar como se tivesse a intenção de sair do redemoinho. Dumbledore se adiantou com a varinha na mão, o vulto também parecia estar segurando uma, o professor murmurou algo e um jato de luz azul saiu da ponta de sua varinha, o vulto contra atacou com um jato verde que encontrou o outro no meio do caminho. Os dois participantes daquela luta sinistra continuaram segurando suas varinhas tentando vencer a disputa e fazer sua magia atingir o adversário. Um globo de luz surgiu entre as varinhas e lentamente foi na direção do redemoinho. Alvo viu que Dumbledore estava com uma expressão irreconhecível, muito diferente da tranqüilidade habitual, seus olhos estavam fixados no inimigo de uma forma selvagem, quase sanguinária. A disputa continuou até que para o desespero do vulto o globo continuou se aproximando do redemoinho até que o atingiu em cheio, os gritos ficaram ainda mais altos e de forma lenta e progressiva o redemoinho começou a diminuir de tamanho até voltar a ser um pequeno ponto de luz e finalmente desaparecer deixando o local novamente na escuridão.

_Professor _ disse alvo _ o que foi aquilo?

_Você sabe onde nós estamos, Alvo?

_Não exatamente.

_Estamos na ala sul do sétimo andar, isso te lembra alguma coisa?

Alvo pensou alguns instantes e finalmente se lembrou.

_Um dos lugares em que a Prof. Minerva proibiu os alunos de ir! A ala do sul do sétimo andar!

_Exatamente!

_Uau! _ disse admirado o Prof. Pickwick mais para ele mesmo do que para os outros.

_Mas Prof. Dumbledore... o que era exatamente aquilo?

_Uau! _ disse novamente Pickwick antes que Dumbledore falasse _ aquilo meu garoto, é a confirmação que a lenda é verdadeira!

Alvo olhou de Rose para Scorpio que pareciam ter entendido tanto quanto ele da declaração de Pickwick, ou seja, nada.

_Nós não devemos aborrecer nossos queridos jovens com este tipo de assunto Pickwick _ disse Dumbledore que voltara a adquirir sua expressão habitual, voltando-se para os três alunos ele completou _ Aquilo garotos, é algo que vocês nunca viram, porque vocês nunca estiveram aqui, entenderam?

Os três garotos acenaram afirmativamente.

_Muito bem. Então vamos continuar andando.

_Uau! Isso foi mágico! _ disse mais uma vez Pickwick

Alvo mal conseguiu fechar os olhos aquela noite, ele sempre esperou que estar Hogwarts fosse uma experiência intensa, mas não imaginava tanto. Sua cabeça estava fervilhando com os últimos acontecimentos. Aquele redemoinho foi a coisa mais fantástica e ao mesmo tempo assustadora que ele já vira na vida, o que seria aquilo? O que Pickwick quisera dizer? Que lenda era aquela?

Quando finalmente dormiu, Alvo logo foi acordado novamente, a manhã chegou mais rápido do que ele poderia ter desejado. Ao abrir os olhos, Alvo se deparou com Tim Hanger, seu companheiro de dormitório parado em frente sua cama com os braços cruzados e a expressão fechada.

_E então Potter, já resolveu _aquele_ assunto?

_Ei! O prazo ainda não acabou está bem! Não fique me pressionando!

_Tudo bem. Só espero que você saiba o que está fazendo.

Alvo saiu mal-humorado do dormitório e foi em direção ao salão principal, por algum motivo Scorpio já tinha saído sem ele. No meio do caminho ele encontrou Rose que fazia o mesmo caminho.

_Olá! _ disse o garoto.

_Olá _ respondeu ela com a expressão preocupada.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_Alvo, eu preciso falar com você.

_O que foi?

Eles deixaram as pessoas passarem até que ficaram sozinhos no corredor, Rose verificou se o lugar estava realmente deserto e então disse:

_Você não devia estar andando com Scorpio Malfoy, Alvo.

_O que? Porque não?

_Está acontecendo alguma coisa muito estranha aqui, você não viu aquele redemoinho? Você não devia confiar nele.

_Você está querendo dizer que foi ele que fez aquela "coisa"?

_Eu não estou querendo dizer nada Alvo, mas ele estava com um livro de magia negra, não estava?

_Aquele livro é do Tiago e do Fred!

_Você não tem certeza disso Alvo.

_É claro que eu tenho, eu vi e você também viu!

_O que ele está fazendo em Grifinória? A família inteira dele é de Sonserina, você não acha isso estranho?

_A sua família inteira é de Grifinória e você foi para Corvinal!

_É o que eu estou dizendo, tudo isso é muito estranho!

_Então é isso! _ disse Alvo ficando nervoso _ você não gosta dele por que ele está em Grifinória e você não!

_Você é um idiota Alvo! _ gritou Rose antes de se virar e sair correndo chorando.

Se Alvo já estava nervoso com a conversa com Tim Hanger, agora ele estava furioso! Furioso com a infantilidade de sua prima "Que absurdo! Acusando Scorpio só porque ele é um Malfoy, justamente o que aconteceu com ele a vida inteira! Eu achava que ela era diferente!" ele continuou andando sem ver muito bem para onde ia até bateu em algo parecido com um muro, ao levantar-se ele viu que havia uma grande aglomeração de pessoas no meio do corredor que levava ao salão principal. "O que está acontecendo aqui?", Alvo foi abrindo caminho até que chegou ao centro do círculo, havia um garoto caído com as vestes ensopadas de sangue, ao seu lado, jazia um livro de capa negra intitulado: "Os Segredos das Artes das Trevas".


End file.
